1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
A multilayer capacitor is known which includes an element body formed by laminating a plurality of dielectric layers, a pair of terminal electrodes formed at both end portions of the element body, a first internal electrode formed inside the element body to extend from one end surface of the element body and connected one terminal electrode, and a second internal electrode formed inside the element body to extend from the other end surface of the element body and connected to the other terminal electrode (for example, see Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 62-124836).